Quand je serai grande, je me marierai avec toi
by shakamia
Summary: Une petite fille veut épouser Alec


**Quand je serais grande, je me marierai avec toi**

Lian

Résumé : une petite fille veut épouser Alec.

Après FN

Notre groupe était prêt à passer à l'action. Tanka, Mej, Jay et moi étions en position, je savais où étaient les autres, entourant le bâtiment, empêchant toute sortie et entrée intempestive.

Au signal, nous sommes entrés, nous déplaçant 2 par 2. Jay assurait mes arrières, nous nous sommes enfoncés dans les profondeurs du bâtiment, évitant le plus possible les gardes.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans la 2ème aile, ils ont été plus nombreux, et nous avons été obligés d'engager le combat.

C'est à ce moment là que l'alarme s'est mise à sonner.

J C'est pas vrai !

A Il n'y a plus que 3 pièces. On se bouge. « Backdraft ? Vous l'avez trouvée ? »

« B » « Toujours pas et on a fait toutes les salles, shaft. »

A « Ressortez, backdraft. »

Nous sommes entrés dans la dernière salle pour trouver White et 2 scientifiques au chevet de Max. Elle ne semblait pas avoir été torturée, on aurait pu penser qu'elle dormait, s'il n'y avait pas eu la perfusion.

W 494, j'aurais dû m'en douter, jamais tu ne laisses ta petite copine.

A Si elle t'entendait, elle s'occuperait de ton cas.

J'essayais de ne pas penser au fait qu'elle ne bougeait pas, mes pensées étaient pour le moment exclusivement tournées vers White. Jay s'était déjà occupé d'assommer les 2 scientifiques. Je me suis occupé de White, le laissant sur le carreau.

Jay avait débranché son goutte à goutte et je l'ai prise dans mes bras, l'enroulant dans une couverture. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé et je commençais à m'inquiéter.

A Prends la poche de solution, histoire de savoir ce qu'ils lui ont injecté.

Nous sommes ressortis, Jay s'occupait des gardes qu'on pouvait rencontrer. Je tenais Max serrée contre moi, me faisant du souci en espérant que ça ne soit pas trop grave. Nous avons atteint le van en 5 minutes et là, Mej s'est tout de suite occupée d'elle.

A Roule, Dinh ! Alors, Mej ?

Me Pousse-toi, laisse-moi l'examiner.

Je me suis décalé et je l'ai laissé faire.

Me Sa respiration est régulière, son pouls est bon. C'est bizarre, on dirait qu'elle dort.

A C'est bon signe ou pas ?

Me Je ne sais pas, fais voir la poche, qu'est-ce qu'il y a marqué dessus ?

J X256. N°6

A Une idée de ce que c'est ?

Me Pas la moindre. On l'analysera en arrivant.

Arrivés à TC, elle a été directement emmenée à l'infirmerie. Ils lui ont fait une prise de sang et j'ai attendu à côté d'elle.

A Alors ?

Me Rien, son sang contient bien une substance, mais on n'a pas encore réussi à l'identifier, on a reconnu les différentes enzymes et molécules, mais on ne sait pas l'interaction qu'elles peuvent avoir ensemble.

A Ok. Je dois y aller, mais dès qu'il y a un changement, tu m'appelles.

Jo Joshua t'appelle dès que petite sœur se réveille.

A Merci, Josh

J'étais dans mon bureau lorsque j'ai été appelé, on avait une situation à l'infirmerie. C'était Max. J'ai couru et lorsque je suis arrivé, Joshua était tout paniqué et Max n'était plus dans son lit. Le plus étrange, c'est qu'il y avait ses vêtements.

A Josh, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Jo Joshua est parti, devait s'occuper des petits et quand revenu, Max plus là. Cherché partout, mais Max nulle part.

A Ok. Retourne voir chez elle, je vais chercher par ici et poser des questions à Mej.

Il se trouve que Mej n'avait rien vu, ils ne s'étaient aperçus de sa disparition que lorsque le moniteur avait été débranché.

Je jetais un coup d'œil alentour lorsque j'ai senti une présence. Je m'approchais lentement pour tomber sur une petite fille, pieds nus, dans un t-shirt bien trop grand, qui traînait par terre.

A Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ?

? Chut, sinon ils vont me trouver.

A Qui ?

M Les méchants de l'infirmerie.

A Personne ne va te faire de mal. On n'est plus à Manticore.

J'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir, mais je n'ai pas fait attention, j'étais concentré sur cette petite qui chuchotait, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à hurler d'une voix stridente.

Jo Petite sœur ?

A Joshua, non c'est…

Et puis là, j'ai reconnu l'odeur de Max, en regardant de plus près, c'est devenu limpide, une petite fille à la peau mate, avec ses yeux marrons si familiers et de longs cheveux bruns. Il fallait que je sache.

A Max ?

M Comment tu sais comment je m'appelle ? S'ils savent qu'on a des noms, que j'ai été découverte, ils vont m'envoyer chez les monstres !!

Joshua a essayé de s'approcher, mais elle s'est remise à hurler avant de se cacher derrière moi.

M Ne le laisse pas me faire de mal !

Je sentais le désarroi de Joshua.

A Joshua, recule-toi. Ne t'inquiète pas. Max, Maxie, regarde-moi, il ne va pas te faire de mal.

M T'es sûr ?

A Oui. Regarde-le, c'est un gros nounours, il est tout doux.

M C'est quoi, un nounours ?

A Ah, c'est un animal tout doux, tout gentil, un jouet. Je t'en achèterai un.

Jouet non plus, elle ne comprenait pas, pas étonnant, si elle était revenue à ses 4 ans si j'en crois sa taille, elle n'en avait jamais vu, ni entendu parler.

A Un jouet, c'est pour s'amuser, et un nounours, c'est quelque chose que tu tiens contre toi quand tu dors, c'est tout doux et gentil. Ca éloigne les mauvais rêves. Tu veux t'approcher ?

M Non.

A Ok. Joshua, je crois qu'il faudrait mieux que tu lui laisses un peu de temps.

Je l'ai vu partir complètement défait.

A Tu vois, il est tout triste. Bon, je vais appeler quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi. Mej ?!

Me Tu l'as trouv…Qui c'est ?

A Max.

Me Pardon ?

A Nous avons désormais un mini leader.

Me Il faut que je fasse des tests sur elle

M Non !!

Elle s'est reculée, je l'ai attrapée avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie. Elle m'a pris par le cou pour se serrer dans mes bras.

M S'il te plait, ne la laisse pas me faire de mal, j'aime pas les piqûres et les lasers.

Quand elle m'a dit ça, j'ai senti mon cœur se serrer.

Me Alec, il faut…

A Plus tard. Maxie, je vais te laisser un peu ici, il faut que j'aille au QG.

M Non. Je veux venir avec toi.

Elle m'a regardé avec ce même regard qui me fait faire n'importe quoi.

A Ok.

Je l'ai reposée par terre et on est partis tous les 2, elle me tenait la main et regardait partout autour d'elle. N'arrêtant pas de poser des questions sur le pourquoi du comment. Qu'est ce qu'elle était bavarde ! Incroyable.

M Ils sont où Zack et Ben ? Et Brin ? Et Jack ? Et Jondy ? Et Eva ? Et…

A Stop, ils ne sont pas là.

M Ils m'ont laissée toute seule ?

J'ai vu son menton trembler.

A Non, je suis là. Ils t'ont laissée parce que je leur ai demandé.

M Où ils sont ?

Ca se compliquait.

A En mission, ils m'ont demandé de m'occuper de leur petite Maxie.

C'est là qu'elle s'est mise à glousser.

M J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles Maxie.

Et bien ça, c'était un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

Les X5 que je rencontrais nous regardaient bizarrement, la rumeur s'était répandue telle une traînée de poudre dans TC. Max était à nouveau une enfant de 4 ans.

Lorsque nous avons passé la porte du QG, j'ai su que c'était une erreur, elle s'est mise à hurler si fort qu'elle a dû crever les tympans de la moitié des personnes présentes.

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras.

A Maxie, arrête de hurler, s'il te plait, ils ne vont pas te faire de mal.

M Ils vont me manger !

D'où ça venait ?

A Mais non…

M Si, ils ont mangé Tim et Shay.

A Qui ?

M Ils ont été emmenés chez les monstres et on les a plus revus, ils les ont mangés, c'est Ben qui l'a dit.

Sacré frangin, même mort, il me pourrissait encore la vie. Je sentais bien les regards de tous les transhumains sur nous, comprenant que la raison pour laquelle les séries X avaient peur d'eux, c'était que, depuis leur plus jeune âge, lorsque l'un d'entre nous disparaissait, c'était parce qu'on leur mettait la disparition sur le dos.

A Non. Ils sont comme Joshua..

M Des nounours ?

Mole m'a jeté un regard l'air de dire « Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis » et je l'ai imaginé en nounours, bizarre.

A Non, pas vraiment. Ils ne te feront pas de mal, ils sont gentils, avec un sale caractère, mais gentils.

M Mmm.

Mo Faudrait peut-être voir à l'habiller.

Je l'ai alors reposée par terre. Les gens autour se sont mis à rigoler et moi, je me suis dit que ça ne faisait que commencer.

A Bon, pour le moment il faut que je contacte Logan pour qu'il trouve ce qu'il y avait dans cette solution qu'ils lui ont injectée. Appelle Joshua pour savoir s'il y a des petits de l'âge de Max, histoire de lui mettre autre chose sur le dos que ce t-shirt 10 fois trop grand.

Mo Ok.

Je suis allé dans mon bureau, suivi de très près par Max. Je pianotais sur l'ordinateur pour établir une connexion avec Logan quand j'ai observé Max d'un peu plus près.

Elle était cachée derrière la porte, regardant Mole. Celui-ci savait très bien qu'il était observé, mais faisait comme si de rien était.

Je l'ai vu s'approcher à pas de loup jusqu'à être à moins d'un mètre, puis il s'est brusquement retourné pour dire « booh ! ». Elle est alors retournée directement dans mon bureau. Mole rigolait et Max avait l'air d'avoir eu peur, mais pas suffisamment pour nous crever les tympans. Merci mon dieu !

Lorsqu'elle s'est aperçue que tout le monde rigolait, j'ai vu son front se plisser, je reconnaissais ma Maxie ! Elle s'est dirigée à grand pas vers Mole pour se planter derrière lui, puis elle lui a touché la jambe.

Lorsqu'il s'est retourné, elle lui a tiré la langue et elle a foncé dans mon bureau pour grimper sur mes genoux. La connexion a marché.

L Alec, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

A Logan, on a un petit problème ici…

L Max va bien ?

A Et bien…

M Alec, c'est qui ?

A Maxie, c'est Logan.

L Alec ? Tu peux m'expliquer ? Qui est cette gamine ? Tu ne peux pas demander à quelqu'un de s'occuper des gosses que tu as disséminé de part le monde ?

A Logan, merci pour tant de confiance, mais elle n'est pas à moi. Elle serait plutôt à toi.

L Pardon ?

A Tu ne la reconnais pas ? Voici Maxie, notre mini leader.

L ???

M Il est drôle avec cette tête.

A C'est Max, on l'a récupérée hier.

L Oui, j'ai été prévenu et on m'a fortement recommandé de ne pas venir, qu'elle viendrait me voir. Qu'est-ce qui…

A Oui bref, apparemment, ils lui ont injecté un produit qui a fait réduire notre chère Maxie.

L Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

A On va te faire parvenir un échantillon du produit qui lui a été injecté et, avec tes connexions, on espérait que tu trouverais peut-être quelque chose.

L Ok, j'attends le paquet.

Je voyais son regard sur Max, il semblait sous le choc. Dans un moment de pitié, je lui ai dit que je lui amènerai Max le lendemain.

L Merci.

Et elle a éteint la connexion.

A Maxie, il va falloir retourner à l'infirmerie.

M Non !!

Et elle est partie en courant, évitant tout le monde pour se réfugier derrière une console.

Mo On dirait que tu t'y prends toujours aussi bien avec notre cher leader.

A Maxie, s'il te plait, sors de là.

M Non !! Je n'aime pas leurs pinces !

A Je t'ai dit que personne n'allait te faire de mal.

M Ils font toujours mal parce qu'on est spéciaux.

A Spéciaux ?

M Oui, ils viennent la nuit ou la journée pour nous prendre et voir si on supporte mieux que les autres.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, je n'avais pas l'habitude des enfants, j'ai regardé autour de moi pour avoir un peu d'aide, mais rien, ils attendaient en souriant. J'ai soufflé puis je me suis accroupi pour être à son niveau. Je la voyais blottie tout au fond, me regardant avec ses grands yeux.

A Maxie, je serai là, et si jamais tu as mal, on arrête tout de suite. Tu pourras même pleurer si tu veux.

M Non, si je pleure, je vais encore être envoyée dans le tank.

Toute la pièce était plongée dans le silence, ça nous ramenait à nos mauvais souvenirs.

A Maxie, je te l'ai dit, on n'est plus à Manticore. Mej est gentille, elle va seulement vérifier que tout va bien

…

A Tu sors de là ?

M …Tu resteras avec moi ?

A Promis.

Et j'ai vu sa tête sortir de dessous la console. Elle m'a tendu les bras et je l'ai attrapée. Lorsque nous avons passé la porte de l'infirmerie, je l'ai sentie se tendre contre moi.

A Chut, Maxie, ça va aller.

Je l'ai posée sur un lit et elle m'a tout de suite attrapé la main.

A Je reste là.

Me Salut, Max, ça va ?

M Mm.

Me Ok, donc je vais te faire une petite prise de sang. Ca va aller très vite.

M Promis ?

Me Oui, ferme les yeux, compte jusqu'à 10 et ça sera fini.

M 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6…

Me C'est fini.

M Et j'ai rien senti.

A Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'elle était gentille.

La suite s'est passée plutôt rapidement, Mej a vérifié son cœur, ses poumons, et bien d'autres choses, tout était normal sauf qu'elle avait à nouveau 4 ans. C'était une enfant en parfaite santé.

C'est à ce moment là que Joshua est entré avec une pile de vêtements. Max s'est cachée derrière moi et il s'est arrêté pour poser son paquet sur une chaise.

A Merci, Joshua. Attends. Ecoute Max, il est tout gentil et tout doux.

M Un nounours ?

A Oui, caresse-le, tu vas voir. Josh, approche.

M Il a de grandes dents.

A C'est cool, non ?

Josh a montré ses dents comme il avait fait à Manticore, Max a eu l'air surprise et elle a montré les siennes.

J Petit sœur a petites dents.

A Approche, Josh, touche-le Max.

Elle a avancé sa main pour le caresser timidement.

M C'est doux.

A Comme un nounours.

M Je veux pas dormir avec lui !

A Non, bien sûr que non.

M Je vais dormir avec toi ?

A Non plus.

M Je vais dormir où alors ?

A Chez Gem ? Ou Mej ?

M Non ! Je veux dormir avec toi !

A Maxie…Tu ne préfères pas être entre filles ?

M Qui va me protéger si tu veux plus de moi ?

A Ce n'est pas que je ne veux plus de toi et rappelle-toi, rien ne va t'arriver. C'est seulement…Ok, c'est bon.

J'ai pris mon téléphone pour joindre Mole lui demandant s'il pouvait trouver un autre lit à installer dans ma chambre.

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour j'essayerais par tous les moyens de virer Max de mon lit ? Je me rappelle ce qu'a dit Mole « Une femme a enfin réussi à t'embobiner et à te mener à la baguette. »

Lorsque je me suis retourné, elle prenait les vêtements que Josh lui avait apportés.

A Où tu vas ?

M M'habiller.

A Tu as besoin d'un peu d'aide ?

M Non ! Je suis grande et je suis une fille, tu ne peux pas me voir toute nue !

J'ai souri en pensant à ça.

A Bien sûr, mais si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux appeler Mej, elle n'est pas loin.

M Ok.

La journée est passée très rapidement, s'occuper d'une gamine de 4 ans, Max qui plus est, n'est pas des plus reposant.

Quand je l'ai finalement ramenée chez moi, un lit avait été installé avec des vêtements de rechange, un pyjama, un nounours et quelques livres pour enfants.

A Bon, premièrement, à la douche.

Elle courait dans tous les sens et elle s'est arrêtée dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain.

M Une baignoire !

Décidément, jamais elle ne changerait.

A Et tu veux de la mousse dans ton bain ?

M Oui !

J'ai fait couler l'eau et j'ai mis du bain moussant. Lorsque ça a été prêt, je l'ai appelée. Je lui ai montré le savon et le shampooing et elle m'a alors quasiment mis dehors en me poussant, puis elle a fermé la porte.

A Max ?

M Oui ?

A Tu te laves correctement.

M Je ne suis plus un bébé !

A Tu me dis si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose, je peux aller chercher Mej.

M Ok.

Je me suis posé sur mon lit le temps qu'elle ait fini à la salle de bain. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil aux livres, c'était des contes de fée.

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées lorsque j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

M Alec, il est où mon pyjama ?

Je l'ai regardée, elle était drapée dans une serviette de bain, les cheveux tout mouillés et emmêlés.

A Tiens. Après on va manger ?

M Ok.

Une fois habillée, j'ai vu sa frimousse, j'allais devoir lui démêler les cheveux. J'ai essayé et quand elle a commencé à gigoter et à crier, j'ai abandonné. Je lui ai vaguement attaché les cheveux et…

A Ok. Bon, on va manger.

On a traversé les couloirs de TC sous les regards amusés de la plupart des personnes.

Arrivés au mess, nous avons fait la queue avant d'aller s'asseoir avec Mej, Tanka et Jay. Elle ne m'avait pas lâché de toute la journée, me tenant la main ou s'accrochant à mon pantalon.

Ja Alors Maxie, ça va ?

M Y a qu'Alec qui peut m'appeler Maxie

Jay m'a regardé en souriant.

Ja Ben voyons.

A Allez, mange.

Me Et tu vas dormir chez Gem ?

M Non, avec Alec

A Dans son propre lit. J'ai fait venir un lit une place pour elle.

M Et j'ai un nounours.

T Ah oui ?

M Oui, Mole.

On a tous recraché ce que nous avions dans la bouche. Elle avait trouvé le moyen de nommer son nounours d'après notre Gecko préféré. Nous avons mangé tout en discutant, elle n'arrêtait pas de parler, un vrai moulin à parole. Nous sommes ensuite allés au bar pour finir la soirée, Max avait tenu à rester avec moi et au bout d'une petite demi-heure, elle m'a grimpé sur les genoux pour finalement se caler contre moi.

A Maxie, on va aller se coucher, d'accord ?

M Mmm.

Je me suis levé, Maxie toujours dans mes bras.

A Bonne nuit.

Nous sommes arrivés et je l'ai mise au lit. Je suis allé me laver et lorsque je suis ressorti, correctement habillé pour la nuit, elle m'attendait, assise sur son lit.

A Tu ne dors pas ?

M Non, tu me lis une histoire ? Comme fait Ben.

Lorsqu'elle a dit ça, je me suis senti mal, bien sûr Ben, son frère adoré, celui qui lui racontait des histoires pour s'endormir, et maintenant, c'était moi qui endossais ce rôle.

Je me suis assis sur son lit et j'ai attrapé le premier livre qui traînait, La Belle au bois dormant, et j'ai commencé à lui lire. Elle a écouté très attentivement.

A …Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Voilà. Fin.

M T'es mon prince charmant ?

Je suis resté bête avant de me lever.

A Oui, je suis ton prince charmant. Bonne nuit, Maxie.

Elle m'a attrapé par le cou pour me faire un bisou.

M Bonne nuit, Alec. Je t'aime

Je me suis tourné vers elle, complètement surpris par les aveux d'une gamine de 4 ans.

A Je t'aime aussi, Maxie.

**J2 :**

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'ai tourné la tête, j'étais seul. Max avait disparu. J'ai sauté de mon lit.

A Max !

J'ai fouillé ma chambre, elle n'était pas là. Où était-elle ? J'ai rapidement enfilé un jean et je suis parti en courant. J'ai cherché au QG, à l'infirmerie, sur le toit et enfin au mess.

Lorsque je suis entré tel un ouragan, tout le monde s'est retourné vers moi et c'est là que je l'ai vue, en train de manger son petit déjeuner. Elle m'avait vu arriver et elle m'a alors regardé avec un drôle d'air.

J'étais en colère, inquiet, et j'ai crié.

A Max !! Ne me refais plus jamais ça !

Son menton s'est remis à trembler. Je voyais le sourire de certains, l'air exaspéré d'autres.

M Pardon, je le ferai plus, tu m'aimes toujours ?

Gros silence.

A …Bien sûr, mais tu ne vas nulle part sans un adulte.

M Tiens, je t'ai préparé un café.

Elle m'avait préparé le petit déjeuner, comment je pouvais lui en vouloir ?

Je me suis assis à côté d'elle et je lui ai embrassé les cheveux.

A Merci. Tu as bien dormi ?

M Oui. Mais tu ronfles.

Sandy a tourné la tête vers nous avec un air choqué. Je n'ai pas relevé.

A Tu aurais dû te lever pour me réveiller. Ca te dit d'aller voir Logan aujourd'hui ?

M Le monsieur à la tête bizarre ?

Il faudrait que je la lui ressorte.

A Oui, le monsieur avec la tête bizarre. Et puis après, je te laisserai chez Cindy, tu vas voir, tu vas l'adorer.

M Kay.

J'avais pris soin de l'appeler la veille et elle était contente de revoir son chou. Nous sommes allés nous préparer avant de partir voir Logan.

Rien n'avait été trouvé et ça commençait à être un peu angoissant. Si jamais Max restait comme ça ? Elle était notre représentant et si elle disparaissait de la scène des négociations, ça risquait de poser de nombreux problèmes.

Pour le moment, je préférais de ne pas y penser. Peut-être que Logan avait une piste.

Nous sommes partis en moto. Je lui ai donné un casque bien trop grand mais au moins, elle aurait un semblant de protection. De toute façon, j'avais prévu de rouler doucement.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, je l'ai sentie à nouveau sur ses gardes. Elle était collée à moi et n'a pas voulu me lâcher.

Logan a essayé de l'amadouer, mais ça n'a pas vraiment marché.

L Maxie, tu me reconnais ?

M Y a que Alec qui peut m'appeler Maxie. Oui je te reconnais, je ne suis pas bête, tu es Logan, l'homme avec une drôle de tête.

L Oui.

A Bon, Logan, tu as des infos ?

L Heu oui. Donc, la solution est expérimentale.

A Ca, on le savait déjà.

L Apparemment, ça sert à faire régresser physiquement la personne. Elle a gardé les souvenirs qu'elle avait jusqu'à ses 4 ans, c'est bien ça ?

A Oui.

L Si j'en crois ce que tu m'as dit, vous êtes arrivés en plein milieu du processus, donc ça devrait être réversible.

A Elle va re-grandir d'un coup ?

L Normalement.

A Et ça devrait prendre combien de temps ?

L Quelques jours, quelques semaines. Je ne sais pas.

A Donc, ça peut être long.

L Je ne pense pas. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé…Max ? Où est-elle ?

A Maxie ?

Elle n'arrête pas. Elle s'était posée devant l'ordinateur et avait commencé à pianoter.

L Max ! Ne touche pas à ça !

Elle est brusquement descendue de la chaise pour se réfugier derrière moi.

A Ce n'est rien, Maxie. Tu ne dois pas toucher les affaires de Logan.

L Max, pardon. Tu pourrais l'abîmer.

M Je ne t'aime pas du tout. De toute façon, on sait mieux s'en servir que toi, on est plus intelligents que toi. Je ne te parle plus.

Et elle lui a tiré la langue. Je sentais le désarroi de Logan et j'ai décidé que c'était mieux de partir. Je trouvais la petite Max nettement plus réaliste dans ses relations avec Logan que la grande et je trouvais ça plutôt drôle.

A Elle ne le pense pas. C'est une petite fille.

M Si je le pense, et je ne suis plus une petite fille !

L Ok.

A Au revoir, Logan.

Nous sommes partis en direction de chez Cindy. Elle allait la garder durant la journée pour me laisser le temps de régler 2, 3 trucs.

Depuis que je m'en occupais, je n'avais quasiment plus de temps pour moi. Je savais désormais ce que ça donnerait le jour où j'aurai un enfant. Je me suis arrêté dans mes réflexions ; je venais de m'avouer que je voulais des enfants, ça m'a fait bizarre. Bien entendu, il y aurait une femme pour élever nos petits monstres, sinon j'étais mort.

Lorsque l'on s'est trouvés devant la porte de Cindy, Max a tenu à frapper. Cindy a tout de suite ouvert et là, elle a ouvert la bouche tel un poisson qui se trouve hors de l'eau.

C Max ?

A Maxie, voici Cindy.

M Bonjour.

C Tu veux quelque chose ? Boire du jus de fruit ?

M Pomme.

C Tu as de la chance, j'en ai.

A Alors c'est d'accord, tu restes avec Cindy aujourd'hui ?

M Tu reviens ?

A Oui. Ce soir, et peut-être que j'aurais un cadeau pour toi.

M C'est vrai ?

A Si tu es sage. Allez, je vous laisse, vous allez bien vous amuser toutes les 2.

M Bisous.

Je me suis mis à sa hauteur et elle a passé ses bras autour de mon cou pour me faire un gros bisou.

A A tout à l'heure.

C A plus, beau gosse.

J'ai passé la porte et ça m'a fait bizarre de ne pas avoir un petit monstre dans mes pattes.

OC's POV

Ca m'a fait un choc de voir la tête de Max à 4 ans. On pouvait déjà dire que ça allait être une tombeuse. Elle avait déjà réussi à embobiner Alec, il était aux petits soins pour elle, c'était surprenant.

Alec m'avait dit qu'elle était un peu réticente face à des étrangers, mais ça s'est bien passé, mieux que j'espérais. Moi, faire la maman avec Max, le baby-sitting, ce n'est pas mon truc sauf quand ça concerne mon chou.

J'ai entrepris de me faire plaisir, j'ai toujours voulu rendre Max un peu plus féminine, qu'elle abandonne ses pantalons en cuir pour revêtir quelque chose de plus coloré et là, j'allais enfin pouvoir me faire plaisir.

C Dis, Max, ça te dit d'acheter de beaux vêtements ?

M …

C Une jolie robe ?

M Une robe de princesse ?

Ah, ah ?

C Tu veux une robe de princesse ?

M Comme dans le conte ?

C Quel conte ?

M La Belle au Bois dormant. Alec me l'a lu hier soir.

J'avais du mal à penser au beau gosse en train de lire une histoire à une enfant…

Nous sommes parties faire les magasins et j'ai adoré acheter toutes ces petites choses pour la transformer en princesse, des socquettes avec des chaussures assorties à la robe. Des couleurs pastel, ça la changeait.

On était dans ce magasin et elle n'arrêtait pas de se regarder dans le miroir, elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

C Tu es toute belle, une vraie princesse. Tu t'es faite jolie pour Alec ?

Je ne pouvais pas faire avouer une transgénique de 22 ans, mais une de 4…Vu la façon dont il la regardait et puis le bisou de tout à l'heure…Il était fou d'elle, à 4 ou 22 ans.

M Oui, pour mon prince.

C Ton prince ?

M Oui, il m'a dit qu'il était mon prince charmant et qu'il m'aimait. Quand je serais grande, je me marierai avec lui.

Pour le coup, elle avait tout balancé.

C Il t'a dit ça ?

M Oui, hier soir, juste avant de se coucher.

Intéressant.

Nous avons passé la journée toutes les 2 et je me suis dit que décidément, j'adorais mon mini chou, même si elle ne laisse aucun répit. Nous avons discuté, et elle m'a parlé de ses frères et sœurs, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais. Je me suis sentie mal, même si je ne lui soutirais pas ses informations, la Max adulte ne voulait pas me parler de ça.

Lorsqu'Alec a frappé à la porte…

C Va te cacher, je t'appellerai.

J'ai ouvert, Alec était là avec un énorme paquet dans les bras. Il est entré, regardant partout.

A Elle est où ?

C Elle voulait te faire une surprise. Max ? Viens ici.

Alec's POV

Elle est apparue dans une jolie robe, on aurait dit une princesse.

C J'espère qu'elle te plait, elle s'est habillée pour toi.

A Tu es vraiment très jolie, Maxie.

Elle s'est mise à rougir et elle m'a sauté dans les bras.

C J'espère que je serai invitée au mariage.

A Pardon ?

C Il parait qu'elle va t'épouser.

A C'est vrai, Maxie ?

M Oui, quand je serais grande, je me marierai avec toi.

A Prend ça en note, Cindy. Tu lui rappelleras en temps voulu, mais assure-toi que je sois loin.

M C'est quoi ça ?

A Ah ah ?

Je l'ai posée par terre et je lui ai donné le paquet. Elle s'est assise et elle a complètement arraché le papier cadeau.

Je lui avais acheté un casque et un mini blouson en cuir avec clouté dans le dos « Maxie »

Je m'étais assis à côté d'elle par terre, je n'avais d'yeux que pour Max, c'est lorsqu'un flash m'a ébloui que je me suis aperçu qu'OC était allée chercher son appareil photo.

C Regardez-moi.

C'est là que Max m'a pris par le cou. On aurait un souvenir de Max en robe.

Mais elle n'a pas voulu la garder, elle ne voulait pas l'abîmer sur la moto, donc elle a remis les vêtements qu'elle portait en arrivant. On a pris une autre photo lorsqu'elle a eu le blouson sur le dos.

A Bon, on y va ?

M Oui. Merci, Cindy.

Elle s'est jetée dans ses bras pour lui faire un gros bisou.

C Pas de quoi, ma puce…Elle te mène par le bout du nez.

A Oui.

J'allais fermer la porte lorsqu'elle m'a demandé si je l'aimais et j'ai dit « oui ». Je n'ai pas vu la tête de Cindy.

Arrivés à TC, elle a tenue à faire voir à Mole son blouson et je dois dire qu'il était nettement plus patient avec une Max de 4 ans qu'une de 22.

On avait appris qu'Ames était à la recherche de Max et qu'apparemment, il avait peut être l'intention d'attaquer TC. La sécurité a bien entendu été renforcée mais heureusement, tant qu'on était là, elle était en sécurité. En tout cas, finies les sorties hors du périmètre tant qu'elle n'avait pas repris sa taille adulte.

Durant la réunion, Dix s'est occupé d'elle, elle écoutait patiemment toutes ses explications, j'étais dans mon bureau lorsqu'une X5, Sacha je crois, est arrivée dans mon bureau. Plutôt belle, mais avec Manticore, l'inverse aurait été plutôt surprenant. Auburn, des yeux bleus avec des reflets violets, elle avait un air sûr d'elle et, à la voir, on pouvait affirmer qu'il ne fallait pas la sous-estimer.

S Alec.

A Sacha, je peux quelque chose pour toi ?

S Il parait que tu fais du baby-sitting ?

A Oui, pour le moment du moins.

S On ne te voit plus trop en ce moment.

Elle s'est avancée vers moi, appuyée sur mon bureau.

S Faudrait prendre un peu de temps, je serai au bar ce soir. Et puis si jamais on se manque, tu sais où est ma chambre…Une fois que t'auras couché la gamine. A plus, Alec.

A Oui.

Ah elle avait une certaine assurance. J'ai fini mes papiers et je suis sorti du bureau, Max n'était nulle part.

Je l'ai trouvé dans la salle de jeu, elle était en train de parler à Sacha. Cette dernière était penchée pour être à sa hauteur.

S Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

M Faut laisser Alec tranquille.

J'ai vu un sourire se former sur ses lèvres.

S Laisse faire les grandes personnes.

M Il m'aime moi, il me l'a dit et quand je serais grande, je me marierai avec lui.

Pour le coup, tout le monde écoutait leur conversation d'un air très intéressé.

S Ecoute, bébé…

Et là, j'ai vu Max frapper Sacha au visage. J'ai retenu mon souffle ; Sacha l'a expédiée contre un mur.

S Sale petite garce !

A Stop !

Max était toujours par terre, elle n'avait pas bougé. Je me suis précipité vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras et la porter à l'infirmerie.

Trop inquiet pour elle, je n'ai pas vu le sourire satisfait qu'elle a jeté à Sacha. Max 1, Sacha 0.

Mej lui a remis l'épaule en place et nous sommes rentrés dans ma chambre.

A Pourquoi tu es allée la voir ?

M Parce qu'elle croit qu'elle est ton amoureuse.

A Maxie, tu n'avais pas à faire ça.

M Tu veux qu'elle soit ton amoureuse ? Tu m'aimes plus ?

A Maxie, non, ce n'est pas ça, mais tu es une petite fille et je suis une grande personne.

M Quand je serais grande, tu m'aimeras ?

A Oui, mais pour le moment, tu es seulement ma petite Maxie.

M Donc tu peux être l'amoureux de Sacha…

A Ou d'une autre, ce n'est pas le problème. Peut-être que j'aurai une amoureuse et peut-être pas. Tu dois me laisser faire.

M J'aime pas ça quand tu as une autre amoureuse et que t'es pas avec moi.

Ce soir là, elle m'a suivi en silence au mess et elle a passé du temps avec Josh. Je sentais bien qu'elle faisait un peu la tête, mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? La laisser ruiner ma potentielle vie sexuelle ? Si jamais elle restait comme ça ? Non, il fallait qu'elle comprenne. Si la Max adulte avait des envies de possession concernant ma petite personne, pas de problème, mais là…je devais réagir.

Je suis allé au bar où j'ai vu Sacha. Lorsqu'elle m'a vu, elle s'est approchée, plutôt satisfaite.

S Alors, Max est couchée ?

A Non.

S Tu es venu, c'est bien, ça doit te faire du bien d'être avec des personnes de ton âge. Je t'offre un verre ? A moins qu'on aille directement chez moi…

A Je ne crois pas, Sacha. J'apprécie moyennement que tu envoies valdinguer…

S Ta précieuse petite Max.

A Non, écoute, on ne se blesse pas entre nous. Elle a 4 ans, tu aurais pu la blesser grièvement. Que ça soit elle ou une autre, c'est pareil. Et tu as raison, c'est ma précieuse petite Max. Bonne soirée.

Je l'ai rapidement laissée en plan pour rejoindre Jay et Tanka et passer la soirée avec eux. Mej est arrivée un peu plus tard. Je la voyais faire, apparemment elle trouvait Tanka à son goût et c'était partagé. Je trouvais ça marrant ; Jay et moi avions ouvert les paris et il semble que j'allais gagner le mien.

Pendant ce temps, Josh s'est occupé de Max et l'a mise au lit après lui avoir lu une histoire.

Lorsque je suis rentré, seul, elle ne dormait pas, elle était simplement assise dans le noir.

A Maxie, ça va ?

M J'ai pas sommeil.

L'orage s'est mis à forcer, ça a grondé et les éclairs ont zébré le ciel.

M Je peux dormir avec toi ? D'habitude, quand il y a de l'orage, je dors avec Ben…

A Ok, grimpe.

Elle a grimpé dans mon lit et nous nous sommes endormis.

**J3 :**

Ce jour là je devais donner un cours aux moins de 10 ans et Max avait tenu à venir. Après tout, pourquoi pas, ça ne pouvait que lui faire du bien de se dépenser. Pour le peu qu'elle dort, elle débordait d'énergie, merci l'ADN de requin.

Bref, elle s'est plutôt bien débrouillée, elle est toujours pleine d'entrain. Dans ces moments là, j'ai du mal à la reconnaître et je me demandais ce qu'elle a vécu pour changer à ce point.

Bref, après l'entraînement, nous sommes allés à l'infirmerie où Mej l'a examinée, tout allait toujours bien.

Je l'ai confiée à Joshua pour la journée, je devais m'occuper du ravitaillement et il y avait également une autre mission en cours : capturer certains familiers pour savoir quel était leur but en faisant régresser notre cher leader.

La mission première a réussi, quant à la deuxième, on a seulement réussi à comprendre que leur but était de faire régresser Max définitivement pour l'élever et en faire leur petit soldat. Une fois dans leur camp, ils auraient été invincibles, mais leur plan était tombé à l'eau lorsque le processus avait été interrompu.

Nous avions détruit leur labo, tous leurs fichiers, il ne leur restait plus rien.

Enfin bref, lorsque je suis rentré et qu'elle m'a vu…je l'ai vue se ruer vers moi.

Je m'étais battu entre autres avec Ames et je n'avais pas fière allure. J'avais plusieurs bleus, une ou deux côtes fêlées, rien de méchant, mais lorsque j'ai vu la tête de Max…A croire que c'était elle qui avait mal. Elle ne disait rien, elle m'observait en silence.

A Maxie…Viens me voir. Grimpe sur le lit.

M Ca fait mal ?

A Non, je n'ai pas mal.

M J'aime pas quand les gens te font du mal.

A Ne t'inquiète pas. Allez, viens me faire un câlin.

M Je peux te faire un bisou magique.

A Un bisou magique ?

Elle m'a fait un bisou sur l'arcade sourcilière, puis elle m'a demandé si ça allait mieux et forcément j'ai dit oui.

Elle m'a ensuite laissé. Lorsque j'ai fini tout ce que je devais faire et que je suis retourné au QG, j'ai eu une surprise. C'était le branle bas de combat, Max avait disparu.

A Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Mo Elle a disparu…

A Quoi ?!

On a cherché partout pour finalement la trouver dans l'armurerie, la porte s'était refermée, la coinçant à l'intérieur. C'est Xab qui l'a trouvée, jouant avec une arme, pas inquiète du tout. Aussitôt trouvé, il a prévenu qu'on pouvait arrêter les recherches. Ca m'a fait bizarre, elle qui avait une sainte horreur des armes, encore un mystère. Que c'était il passé entre ses 4 ans et son évasion pour qu'elle ne veuille plus toucher une arme ?

A Maxie, ça va ?

M Oui, mais j'étais enfermée, j'ai pas fait exprès.

A Qu'est-ce que tu venais faire ici ?

M …

A Maxie ?

M Pfff. J'ai abîmé le cigare de Mole et je voulais lui faire un cadeau.

A Ce n'est pas grave. Tu te serais excusée et puis c'était oublié. Allez, viens, suis-moi.

Je l'ai prise par la main est nous sommes allés au QG. Je crois qu'elle avait peur qu'il la croque si elle ne lui offrait pas quelque chose.

Mo Tiens, elle est de retour !

A Tu voulais lui dire quelque chose, Maxie.

M Oui, pardon pour le cigare, Mole. Tiens, un cadeau.

Mo Mm. Un huit millimètre, nettoyé. C'est toi qui l'a démonté et remonté après ?

M Ben oui ! Je suis la meilleure, 25 secondes pour démonter et remonter. Tu m'en veux plus ?

Mo …Ca va.

Elle a fait un grand sourire, elle savait que c'était bon. La journée s'est heureusement terminée rapidement : on est allés manger et elle était aux petits soins. Une vraie infirmière. Elle n'aime pas que les gens qui l'entourent souffrent, c'est un trait qui ne changerait pas avec l'âge.

Ce soir là, comme les autres soirs, je lui ai lu une histoire pour l'endormir.

**J4 :**

Lorsque je me suis réveillé le lendemain, elle n'était plus là.

A Maxie ? Tu es où ?

J'ai tapé à la porte de la salle de bain.

A Maxie ?

M Oui, je suis là ! Et ne m'appelle pas Maxie !

Waou ! Pour le coup, on avait retrouvé notre cher leader.

M Je n'ai rien à me mettre sur le dos. Apporte-moi quelque chose.

A …

M Alec, tu es toujours là ?

A Oui.

M …S'il te plait.

Si elle demandait gentiment…Je suis allé lui chercher des vêtements à moi et je les lui ai passés. Elle est ressortie un peu plus tard. Ca m'a fait bizarre de la voir porter mes vêtements…C'est un truc auquel je pourrais m'habituer.

A Ca va ?

M Oui…Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je me suis réveillée dans ta chambre ?

A Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

M Non.

J'ai été déçu, je m'étais attaché à la petite Maxie et même si je tenais à Max, ça allait être difficile de revenir à la vie d'avant.

A Tu as l'air fatiguée.

M …Je le suis.

A Tu devrais te reposer, je t'expliquerai tout plus tard.

Max est allée se coucher chez elle sans rechigner. Son corps avait besoin de temps pour récupérer. Et la rumeur du retour de notre cher leader s'est répandue.

10 heures plus tard, je lui ai raconté ce qui s'était passé durant les 3 jours où elle avait été une enfant, lui disant que c'était moi qui m'étais occupé d'elle. Elle a semblée surprise, mais elle n'a rien dit.

Je m'en suis tenu au minimum et elle n'a pas posé de question.

La chose qui a changé, c'est la réaction des X5 envers moi, comme si j'étais devenu chasse gardée. La petite Maxie avait marqué son territoire, que je veuille l'accepter ou pas.

Ca faisait 3 jours maintenant. Tout était redevenu comme avant si ce n'est que Max m'observait souvent et qu'elle était moins vache. Quelque fois, il me semblait même retrouver dans son regard l'étincelle qui me reconnaissait comme son prince charmant.

Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps hors de TC ; je savais qu'elle était allée voir Cindy et Logan.

Ce soir là, j'étais revenu du bar, seul, je m'étais couché et je dormais plutôt bien malgré l'orage quand je me suis aperçu qu'il y avait quelqu'un chez moi. Une certaine X5, Maxie. J'étais habitué à sa présence, son odeur, je l'avais assimilé à mon unité et encore endormi, je n'ai pas fait attention. J'ai ouvert mes draps.

A Maxie, tu as peur, grimpe.

J'ai senti quelqu'un à côté de moi, mais ce n'était pas une petite fille mais bien une grande fille. Ca a fait tilt.

A Maxie ? Que me vaut le plaisir ?

M Tu ne dis pas à une femme que tu l'aimeras toute la vie, que tu te marieras avec elle si tu ne comptes pas le faire, Alec.

A Tu te souviens maintenant ?

M …Je me suis toujours rappelée de tout… J'avais seulement besoin de temps pour tout régler.

A Tout régler ?

Ca m'a fait sourire, peut être que…

A Alors tu veux toujours être mon amoureuse ?

Et là elle m'a embrassé, je lui ai tout de suite roulé dessus, j'avais eu envie d'elle depuis si longtemps…

Le lendemain matin, elle était toujours à côté de moi lorsque je me suis réveillé, bonne surprise. Je me suis tourné vers elle, elle regardait des photos.

A Tu étais mignonne dessus.

M Tu as toujours le blouson ?

A Dans le placard. Quand est-ce que tu as récupéré ces photos ?

M Hier après-midi. Je t'ai vu les regarder et lorsque tu es sorti, j'ai ouvert le tiroir de ton bureau et voilà.

A Donc tu as fouillé dans mes affaires…

M …

A Parlons peu, mais parlons bien, ressens-tu toujours cette envie de me garder pour toi ?

M …Mmm

A Maxie…

La suite est morte sur mes lèvres lorsqu'elle a disparu sous les draps.

Fin


End file.
